kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel
Steel is a Keyblade Master and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Very little is known about him. He resides in the castle of shattered MYTHs. Despite his cold demeanor, the people who live in the castle and its surronding village think quite highly of him. They refer to his as their King and have often told his second in command that he is kinder than he acts. She herself has doubts about him. He knows this, but tends not to act upon it. He deems actions to convince her otherwise will only leave her with more doubts in the long run. He seems to be ammasing an army in his castle. No one seems to know why or even how, but the amount of super-powered beings that live in that world increases daily. Steel has gathered a variety of powers, but of course he must train them in order to properly use their full strength. Luckily his latest power was followed quickly by a letter on that very matter. He bid farewell to his subjects, leaving two named Aura and Tyson in charge of the castle... Story Chapter 7 Steel arrived at the Land of Departure through a mysterious dark corridor. He arrives as Luna is crying over the events that transpired in the Dwarf Woodlands. Blaming herself for her failure, Steel was about to ask her what the problem was, when Kel walked over to comfort her. Seeing it as an opportunity to analyze the residents, Steel disguised himself, and was pleasantly surprised when Luna was able to sense him based on his aura. He stated that the power of the moon must be with her, and he headed inside after her and Kel. As he entered the Castle, he was greeted by a rather thoughtless comment from Etrius being directed toward Luna. He is rather dumbstruck by the idiotic comment but quickly forgives, and the two become positively acquainted. Though He skulked off for awhile, Steel returned in a timely fashion and made to participate in the groups sparring sessions. Unfortunately, he only got a few moves in to his bout with Kel before Luna collapsed, and the whole thing had been put on indefinite hold. While the others concerned themselves with tending to her, he slipped off and found the Almanac. Finding that having a regular source of information could be useful, he took the opportunity to "bug" it with one of his S.E.E.D.s. He briefly attempts to train with Kel, but that goes awry when Luna passes out during her own training session with Etrius. Personality Cold, seemingly emotionless, and sometimes brutal. Despite his air of arrogance, he apparently has friends, but no one can imagine who would want to be this creeps friend. He doesn't care that much about when people get hurt, recover from their injuries, or sometimes even die. However, there are some things he gets extremely angry about. You do NOT want to make him angry... unless you're a certain someone. Despite what people first assume, Steel is well read and knowledgable on many subjects. He tends to not care about other peoples opinions, stating that "They are biased and self interested comments." He tends to avoid all questions about his past. Because of this, his "Friends" have Many theories about him... more than one involves movie monsters. Appearance Normal Steel has Dark Bluish hair that goes slightly past his shoulders. One eye is blue. the other is covered by his hair. he wears blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a dark blue hoodie, he has a cloak colored black with blue streaks and veins on it which he wraps around his lower face and neck like scarf, and covers the rest of his body, which leaves his right eye (the one not covered by his hair) the only part of his body showing. He wears Elbow Length Silver Claw Gloves and Silver Clawed boots. He wears a belt with exactly seven loosely hanging silver cross charms; each hanging individualy in a circle around his waist. He sometimes wears a mask of the venitian carnival variety, Volto to be specific, which is what he first appears in. there is a faint light underneath his clothing where his heart is. Though his actual age is unknown he appears to be 16. He is somewhat masculine. Ninja Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Battle Cry (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * EXP Writer I * EXP Writer II * EXP Writer III (Equipped) * Item Boost (Equipped) * Cheer * Second Wind (Equipped) * Damage Syphon * Lucky Lucky (Equipped) * Cover * MP Haste (Equipped) * Second Chance (Equipped) * Reload Boost * Counterattack * MP Rage * Berserk * Critical Plus * Healing Guard (Equipped) * MP Gift (Equipped) * Gift * Tribute * Combo Lvl. 1 (Equipped) * Combo Lvl. 2 (Equipped) * Combo Lvl. 3 (Equipped) * Air Combo Lvl. 1 (Equipped) * Air Combo Lvl. 2 (Equipped) * Air Combo Lvl. 3 (Equipped) * * Aura Speed Water Limits *Hunter's Strike *Hunter's Mist *Vector to the Heavens (Equipped) *Trip Around the Sun (Equipped) * All For One * Tempered Fate have Artisan Shard Equipped * Trinity Limit Jobs * Ninja * Black Mage * White Mage Skills Physical *Sliding Dash *Barrier Surge (Equipped) *Splattercombo (Equipped) *Fire Strike *Vorpal Blitz * Ninja Vanish Ninja Magical * Stopga (Equipped) * Firaga (Equipped) * Blizzaga * Graviga * Thundaga (Equipped) * Aeroga * Curaga * Mine Square * Mine Shield * Seeker Mine * Drain * Faith (Equipped) * Thunder Bell (Equipped) * Fox Taser (Equipped) * Summon: Fairy Godmother * Summon: Basil Other *Reluctancy *Break Time * April Showers Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Elementary * Stroke of Midnight * Frolic Flame * Llama Head * Umbrella * Rumbling Rose * Oath Keeper 3 * Unbound +1 edits * Star Seeker * All for One * Artisan Shard * Skull Noise * Sweet Stack * Lionheart (Equipped) * Hyperdrive * Mysterious Abyss * Wishing Star * Wheel of Fate Accessories *Speed chain *White Fang *Musketeer Hat (Equipped) *Mystic Chain *Ray of Light (Equipped) *SoS Ring Items * Ultra Potion (Equipped) * Mega Ether (Equipped) * Mega Ether * Elixer (Equipped) * Phoenix Down (Equipped) *Ether Trivia *Steel is not his real name, it is a codename similar to Lightining of Final Fantasy XIII. ** His real name is Sors Alexander Hope *He carries around a "Volto", or "ghost" mask from Venetian carnivals. *Outside of SOS he normally fights with an Epee(Occasionally Broadsword) and a Handgun. *The "S.E.E.D.s" are Solidified Excess Emotional Data... and yes, he eats them. *Steel's Speed stat is the highest so far Category:Characters Category:Active